


【洋超岳】pwp：母子丼

by Likka



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: 3p, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: -------华为活动李哥连体皮衣有感-------*母子丼指李哥同时搞母子两个。*母子有非插入性互动。*不做人OOC。可能有点脏。请当作名字长相同的另外三个人就行。





	【洋超岳】pwp：母子丼

——————  
李英超推开门的时候就意识到李振洋正在和岳明辉搞。  
暖黄灯把岳明辉光裸的脊背照得极为诱人。像没注意有人打断似的，仍骑在李振洋身上，屁股一起一伏。  
李振洋仰躺在床上，一只胳膊懒散地枕在头后，好整以暇地叫他。  
“小弟想来吗？要不要一起。”

他早知道两个哥哥打进了公司就没少搞在一起。等自己成年也和洋哥睡了，就难免仗着偏爱撒娇耍赖，不让他再搞岳明辉。  
没想到俩人今天还是搞了。搞得还挺坦荡，洋哥回微信的时候直接一句语音发过来：我和岳在隔壁呢，着急找我吗？

他当然着急，也肯定会来找。

脱到只剩一件松垮上衣的时候李英超才发现，李振洋白天那套精致的衬衫和连体皮衣还一丝不乱地穿在身上，甚至腰带也好好地挂着。只是皮衣拉链一拉到底，露出性器粗壮的根部，更色情的半截消失在岳明辉漂亮的屁股洞里。  
岳明辉却是从头到脚剥得精光。腿根蹭在李振洋的皮衣上，磨出被欺负了似的红。但腿的主人满不在乎，两手撑在李振洋胸口骑得正欢。

李振洋见李英超看得发愣，心里有了点底。示意岳明辉移开胳膊，把李英超也拉到自己身上，和岳明辉面对面跪着。  
李英超想了想洋哥的小细腰，坐也不敢坐。李振洋眼前就只见他白花花的小屁股颤颤巍巍地晃。  
李英超除了训练外的时候，总被他和岳明辉娇生惯养着，小屁股白嫩得跟鱼肚肉一样。李振洋把这一小团销魂的臀肉捧了满掌，意味色情地揉捏。  
岳明辉见李振洋看小孩看得入迷也不恼，只扭着屁股更卖力地吞吐他胯下的东西。一边发着浪，又觉着小弟来了也不能不疼，便就着姿势把小孩拉过来亲嘴。  
李英超本来就被这种成年人的搞法看得发晕，被两个哥哥围着一摸一亲，更硬得不像话了。一边不太熟练地撸自己两把，一边手试探着摸上岳明辉的胸。  
"想找你岳妈妈吃奶啊？"李振洋嘴里冒着荤话，另一手也绕到李英超胸前，“手别闲着，摸摸你岳妈妈。”  
李英超闻言去握岳明辉的阴茎，却听到洋哥在身后“啧”了一声：“你岳妈妈更喜欢被玩上边儿，手和嘴一起。”说着食指在李英超乳尖上一勾，“不会哥哥教你。”  
李英超听话地用那张谁看了都丢魂的小嘴凑过去叼住岳明辉左边的乳头，不知轻重地又吸又舔，手也马上攀了上去。李振洋摸他单薄的胸膛，他就更重地揉岳明辉的胸肌。李振洋捏他的乳头，他就更凶地掐上岳明辉已经充血发硬的红点。  
李振洋欣赏着骑在自己身上渐渐摸作一团的两个人，一手伸到前边去撸岳明辉开始流水的龟头，一手蘸了点岳明辉流出来的润滑液顺进了李英超的肉洞。  
李振洋手指尖刚戳没几下，就在心里骂这小崽子是要成了精了——李英超的穴口又软又凉，还带点沐浴露的香味儿，摆明是打定主意要挨操，直接自己把屁股洗干净送过来的。他越想越没来由地一阵火，恨恨地屈着指头就往深处勾。李英超正裹着岳明辉的乳头吸得不舍松口，哼哼唧唧地任越来越多的手指伸进自己屁股里到处抠挖作乱，也没法回头瞪人，便缠上李振洋给岳明辉撸管的那只手，争强似地摸着随起伏拍打在小腹上的阴囊。

岳明辉下边被男模弟弟插着屁股，上边被漂亮弟弟玩着胸，阴茎还被两个人的手一起摸着，爽得快不知羞了，嘴里一阵洋洋一阵小超地乱叫。迷迷糊糊间听见李振洋说厉害啊小弟，要不你问问你岳妈妈下次给不给你干……李英超听得牙根痒痒，一口咬在岳明辉乳珠上，还狠狠磨蹭两下。岳明辉被咬得又疼又爽，肠肉把李振洋的阴茎吸得更紧更深。李振洋得了门道，骚话又一句接一句顺嘴往外溜，什么你岳妈妈口活手活全都会，你岳妈妈腰好腿好特耐操，你岳妈妈叫床特浪、操狠了还会哭呢…  
岳明辉平日里床上倒也听惯了李振洋的骚话，只没想到他在小孩儿面前竟然调戏得更起劲儿。队长想生气发作，可是被操熟淌水的屁股还没出息地套弄着人家的肉棒呢。又气又羞下最终自暴自弃地摇起了屁股，只想自己缴械之前把李振洋第一个榨出来，待会好多折腾李英超这个皮孩子一阵儿。  
三个人也不知道就这么较了多久的劲。六条长腿交缠在一起，三双手在彼此全身胡乱摸了个够。最后岳明辉上身被李英超舔得湿透下半身被李振洋操得湿透，软在人怀里一边射一边哭了出来。李振洋也被他夹得受不了，一半没忍住射进早就软烂不堪的肉洞里，一半拔出来浇在他撞得通红的屁股上。有几滴精液溅到李振洋黑亮的皮衣上，被李英超用指尖刮下来抹在岳明辉胸口。

李振洋手指还插在李英超屁股里就把小孩扳过来接吻。懒人的不应期也比别的人更久些，他决定在硬起来之前先用手把小弟玩射一次。  
岳明辉腿还打着颤就凑过来捏李英超的手。李振洋还欠欠儿地挤兑他:“我看你被我小弟伺候得挺爽的，要不我下回再教教他怎么操你得了。”

岳明辉只是呲着小虎牙笑一下，又轻飘飘地瞪他。


End file.
